


Your Love Settles Me

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: Emotions!!! on Ice [26]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Yuuri has a nightmare the night before Victor has to skate in Europeans. He tries not to wake him up but sometimes you can only get comfort from the one you love





	Your Love Settles Me

Yuuri’s eyes flew open. He was sticky with sweat, breathing hard with tears in his eyes.

God that had been a horrible nightmare! He pushed his fists against his eyes and tried to control his breathing but the images kept flashing in his mind’s eye.

Their home broken into, their belongings destroyed, hateful words scrawled across the walls. Nothing was even stolen in his dream, just destroyed.

With a sigh he dropped his hands and looked over at Victor who was still sleeping peacefully beside him. Yuuri wanted desperately to wake him up and ask for comfort but...they weren’t at home. They were Ostrava for Europeans and Victor had to skate tomorrow.

No. He couldn’t be that selfish.

But he also couldn’t get back to sleep like this.

With another sigh he sat up and grabbed his glasses off the bedside table followed by his phone, wincing at the time. Turning down the brightness he started with tumblr, reblogging a number of pictures of Victor and puppy pictures. Then he checked his bookmarks in A03, his favourite AU had updated which cheered him up though in the end it only made him more anxious. (NO! Pirate Victor had an infection! Siren Yuuri couldn’t lose him!)

He half-heartedly checked instagram and a few other social media sites but no joy. It was already 4am and he was no closer to sleep but he was so tired.

He put the phone and his glasses back and laid down, staring at the ceiling.

In the end though there was only one thing that would possibly give him comfort. Feeling guilty he turned his head to look at Victor who was laying there on his back with his mouth slack as he snored slightly.

“Victor” he whispered but got no response. He reached out a hand and gently pushed against Victor’s shoulder.

“Victor!” he said a touch louder and this time Victor snorted and his eyes opened slightly.

“Wa?”

“I had a nightmare” Yuuri began but Victor made a noise of distress and turned over, his arm smacking down on Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri froze with wide eyes for a moment before he registered that Victor had fallen back asleep.

Really he would be annoyed except...except the weight of his arm _was_ comforting. It made Yuuri feel safe and secure.

Yuuri smiled and wiggled a bit closer to Victor before closing his eyes and letting sleep take him.

 

The next morning Yuuri watched Victor humming happily as he got ready in their hotel room.

“Hey Vitya?”

“Hmmm?”

“Do you remember me waking you up because I had a nightmare?”

Victor paused his preparations his face screwed up slightly as he struggled with the (probably) fuzzy memory.

“Ah yes...I hugged you-” Victor began but Yuuri started giggling uncontrollably causing Victor to stop and pout at him.

“Not quite” Yuuri confessed but he crossed over to this ridiculously lovely man and went up on his toes to press a kiss to his cheek, “You actually smacked me with your arm but it still helped”

Victor looked a little off kilter but he shook it off and nodded once.

“Good” he kissed Yuuri once, twice, three times, “I like helping you”

Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor and buried his face against his chest to hide the grin on his face.

“Yeah I know”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the AU mentioned is actually [this lovely series of ficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657330/chapters/28846971) by lucycamui with art by Crimson Chains on Tumblr. It is fabulous and I'm addicted.
> 
> This scenario for this fic though was 100% based on what happened to me this weekend. I had a nightmare and Husband had to drive the next day so I tried not to wake him. When I finally caved and woke him up he just smacked me with his arm in a very sleepy attempt to comfort me which actually worked. He thought he'd given me a proper hug and was amused to find out that no, he'd basically smacked me in the face with his arm.


End file.
